fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mummy And The wolf
Summary As the tardis enters into the mummy animated series universe and where chur and imhotep have their true colour to them and a plan to make the conflict between china-London and every country they went are waiting. Plot As a Cart and travellers were entering china and finding them at the forbidden city and as they entered into the palace and jin-wu was questioning them and they wanted this land and The villages and as jin-wu refuses and as they attack the emperor and as his bodyguards attack the enemy as they defeated his body guards and jin-wu was knocked out by imhotep and as he has plans and as he releases the creature on the town with everyone screaming and as the timelord,edyn,susan,and the rest of their brother,sister and friends of their's were finding out that where would they like to go and as they were going somewhere nice and as they landed in china and as they find out that they were in a blimp and as they find out that they were,the o,connell family were going to china for a visit for jin-wu and as they find an artifact that has fallen from the skies and as they were in china and as were going to enter inside the city and as Jena,alex,jin-wu are reunited once again and as they were going to have dinner with them and as the three mysterious villains were calculating that some failures with imhotep,and every enemy that they have encountered and as they were getting ready for dinner and as jin-wu servant have has been appearing from the closet and as the guards of the forbidden city has collapsed and as edyn and jena went to investigated their faint and what with their golden eyes and bracelet on her arm and as they were captured and as they told them a story about a powerful object will fall from the skies and a star through the star skies and as a powerful creature worst than all and the timelord was see the priest praying for the moon and as edyn,jena,and alex has woken up in the basement and as has seen a man in the cage and thinking about the children about something are special about them,and as someone opens the door and the timelord was thinking about what were they were here right now and as they freed the wolf and everyone and as chur shows his true colours to the three girls and as they pulled three times and as they as the timelord rushed to them with rick and then as they were free and as timelord and rick arrived to rescue them and then as they runned to the zepher and as they got away and as then as they were in london and as they were checking around their home as jena told about her family,destiny,and how alex met and as evy has found the artifact as they got away from imhotep and wesler and as they seen people in hoods around london and as they find their enemies have they encountered to unite and as they find the artifact and finding the artifact in the museum and as they arrive at the museum and the timelord's has worst fears, As they seen the hand of omega and as he told him about the doctor stopping the dalek's plans for time travel and as they were caught in a trap with imhotep and chur whom tricked them and as they raise a maze around them and as they run through a maze with the wolf chasing them and as they went out of the museum and as jin-wu calls his bodyguards to take care of him and one by one they got slaughtered and then as they went to the observatory and as evy giving out her mother's valuable prize and as they raise the telescope and as they defeat the wolf with moon light and as they were done with the wolf and located imhotep and their enemies whereabouts and as they went into an abandoned ware house and as susan test was trapped inside the time capsule and as they free her and as they fallen into a trap and as Bling bling boy,chur and team rocket whom were all here for their defeat and they have a plan and as they breaked the switch and free from the trap and as susan was free and as everyone was free and as the villains were seeing the machine coming to life and chasing them and as the next morning and as jin-wu was Greatful to them for their help and they are welcome to come here once again and as the timelord and his companions were saying farewell to them. And as they split up and went onwards when they will meet again.